


Rainbow

by PhazonFire



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bruises, Hands Free Orgasm, Kink Hell, M/M, Masochism, Omorashi, Public Sex, Role Switch, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Type Prompt, Watersports, tagged underage just in case, tags added with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhazonFire/pseuds/PhazonFire
Summary: Ash and Clemont explore the depths of their relationship.Type prompt in which each chapter is themed around a different kink/Pokemon type.





	1. Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: Sex toys.

The idea of toys had always been a bit of a turn-on for Clemont. 

Despite preferring submission over dominance, himself, the very concept of playing with toys in the bedroom had been (and remained) a secret fantasy of his for years. It wasn’t so much that Ash didn’t satisfy him (in retrospect, Ash satisfied him more than any toy ever could), but the very concept of messing around with toys, alongside messing around with Ash himself, stuck in the back of his mind as a daring and overwhelmingly tempting thought. As such, the sudden appearance of a cerulean vibrator in Ash’s hand one passionate evening flipped a switch in Clemont’s mind. 

“I was just thinkin’,” rambled an oblivious Ash as he traced delicate circles around Clemont’s collarbone with his fingertip, “maybe we could do with a little somethin’ to make this a bit more fun. You know, if you’re into that,” the Kanto boy added, shooting a sultry look to Clemont. Between Ash’s deep hazel eyes and the unshakable mental image of Ash wielding a sex toy, Clemont throbbed. 

“I-I’m up for it, I guess,” he stammered, struggling to resist pouncing the boy and taking him as he was now. 

Teasingly, Ash dragged the vibrator’s tip over Clemont’s chest, the cool sensation of the metal contrasting with the inventor’s superheated skin. He tensed at the feeling, arching slightly as the silky steel trailed down to his waist. It was all Clemont could do to keep self-control, trembling fingers cocooning in bedsheets as his hips pressed pleadingly into dense air. By the time the toy had reached the base of his shaft, Clemont was pulsing madly--an action which did not go unnoticed by his partner. 

“You really like it, huh?” Ash murmured, pressing his own rapidly-growing heat against Clemont’s thigh. In all the encounters they’d had, Clemont had never grown this excited so quickly. Stroking the blonde with the vibrator, Ash ground his hips hard against Clemont’s side in time with his ragged breaths. “Just imagine,” he purred, “what happens when I turn it on.” 

Clemont could take no more. In one swift motion, he flung himself over the boy, snatching the toy and straddling a startled (yet very aroused) Ash. Pinning the boy to the bed by the wrists, Clemont bit down hard on Ash’s neck, eliciting a fusion of a yelp and a groan from the raven-haired teen. Suckling the skin until he was positive he could feel a welt rising between his teeth, he raised his head to the boy’s ear, allowing a panting Ash a moment of reprieve. 

“You tease too much,” he hissed. “My turn.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Clemont slipped the vibrator deep into Ash up to the hilt. Ash cried out at the sudden rush of pleasure, growling as Clemont flipped the switch. Pushing his hips hard into nothingness, he squirmed as electrifying sensations raced through his insides, coursing throughout his entire body and intensifying tenfold with each subtle movement. A constant stream of low, animalistic growls and whimpers poured from the boy’s throat. “Clem...aghh…”

Pumping himself madly with his free hand, Clemont salivated at the sight of Ash writhing helplessly on the bed, visibly throbbing and gazing submissively up at him with those deep, seductive eyes that turned Clemont on all the more. Clemont felt himself rapidly nearing the edge, and he could tell by the increased speed of Ash’s labored breaths that he wasn’t the only one. Releasing Ash’s pinned-down wrists, he wrapped his hands around their combined lengths, pumping them simultaneously as they slid and pulsed against one another in need. Both boys groaned at the contact, arching and squirming as the heated friction rapidly coaxed them to the edge. 

“Clemont, I, I can’t, I--ohh, ohh wow--” Ash panted in desperation as he spiraled towards climax, convulsing hard on the toy still rumbling deep inside him as his vision gave way to bright flashes of stars, erupting into Clemont’s hands with an uncontrollable series of frantic thrusts. Utterly ecstatic, Clemont followed suit within seconds, bursting alongside Ash in complete bliss as the two pressed hard against one another. Spent and exhausted, the boys panted in sync as they rode out their afterglows, licking and nibbling one another in between ragged breaths. With exhausted and shaking hands, Clemont withdrew the toy from Ash’s body, eliciting one last tiny yelp from the boy as his insides returned to a stationary position. 

“That was...so hot,” Ash muttered between deep breaths, wiping a river of sweat from his forehead. 

Clemont grinned. “Oh, we’re not done, Ash. We’ve got a bit more...research to do,” he cooed, spreading his own legs apart and displaying the beginnings of a renewed arousal. “A good experiment always involved repeated testing.”

Ash licked his lips, stiffening for round two as he snatched the vibrator back from Clemont. Science really was a gift.


	2. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clemont loses track of time while working on an invention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Watersports, Omorashi, Desperation.

There were days when too much science could happen. As much as Clemont hated the notion of ever doing “too much science”, he’d long since realized his capacity to becoming completely absorbed in his work, entranced by handwritten notes, rhythmic taps of swift fingers on calculator functions and neatly-crafted graphs. Hours would pass by without notice, leaving the devoted scientist tired and hungry. Occasionally, it left him with a more pressing concern. 

Struggling to focus on his work, Clemont frantically scribbled algorithms onto notebook paper with a trembling hand, torn between the desperation to finish an invention on which he was so close and a slightly more demanding desperation. With his free hand, he clutched his stomach, crossing his legs tightly. I can wait, he repeated to himself every other second, beginning to doubt it himself. How many glasses of coffee had he drank to make it to 2:30 AM? Seven? Eight? Regardless of the number, Clemont was fully aware of the now-present consequence that accompanied excess caffeine, clenching and unclenching his fists as he battled his own urinary system. 

He needed to pee. Badly. 

_Just three more algorithms_ , he pleaded with his own body. _Three more and I’ll stop to go to the bathroom_. Squirming in his seat, Clemont’s free hand traveled downward from his stomach to grip his cock, massaging gently in the hopes of a second dilemma overpowering the first. Or, at least, suppressing it slightly. As he squeezed and tugged, his mind drifted from the work at hand, his pen clattering onto the desk as both hands massaged his lower half. The inventor shut his eyes as his body stiffened, his muscles tightening as the urge to let go overwhelmed him for the seventh time that hour. At the first feeling of drops of warm piss leaking through his jumpsuit, Clemont began to panic. He needed to pee, and now he was _hard_. 

As his cock throbbed desperately, adding to his unwanted pleasure by rubbing against the newborn wet spot on his jumpsuit, Clemont panted, his mind racing in hopes of finding a decent resolution to the situation. I can’t move, he reminded himself, bouncing his legs up and down in desperation. I have to go slowly. If I move too fast, I’ll lose it completely. Baby steps. Slowly but surely, Clemont began to rise from his seat at the desk, legs pressed tightly together and shaking with need. Easing the chair back, he found that walking wasn’t so hard once he was up. Cautiously, he took one step towards the door, then another, and--

“Clemont, you still up?” came a curious and familiar voice from behind the door. As the knob turned, Clemont panicked, slamming himself back down into his seat. The sudden movement did not sit well with his body, and he felt a single hot stream spurt through his jumpsuit, dribbling down his leg. He hissed through his teeth, straining his muscles until he regained what minimal control he had. Sweat rolled down his forehead.

“It’s like...almost 3 AM. I got up to get a glass of water and saw your desk light on under the door. You really oughta call it a night,” Ash reminded the scientist, as he often had to at this time of night. 

Clemont shuddered at the mention of water. “Y-Yeah, I’m gonna stop soon, so you head on back to bed. I’ll be done in a minute.”

Ash, unfortunately, was never pacified that easily, and in the back of his mind, he knew it. Before long, the boy had wandered over to his desk--completely within view of the unconcealable stain on Clemont’s jumpsuit, should he feel the need to look down. As Ash ruffled through the notes and computer printouts sprawled across the desk, Clemont’s heart pounded as he struggled to remain still, clenching his muscles tightly and digging his fingers into the soft lining of the desk chair. 

“Whatcha researching, anyway?”

“N-Nothing. I’ll show you in the morning. I’m getting really tired, so I’m gonna go to bed soon. Why don’t you head on back?”

Ash eyed Clemont suspiciously. “Were you doing something I should know about?”

Clemont felt his face flush hot red, involuntarily pulsating at the accusation. “N-No, just research. Seriously, can you let me finish up here? I promise I’m almost done.”

Much to Clemont’s dismay, Ash’s suspicious look melted into a devilish grin. “I’ll letcha finish, alright. How about we finish up here together?” he murmured, straddling Clemont on the chair and wrapping his arms around the boy. As Clemont felt Ash growing hard against him, he pressed his own hips hard against Ash’s, moaning softly and torn between two ever-mounting needs. 

“No, A-Ash, it’s not that, I wasn’t--ahh, please…”

“Quit actin’ all innocent,” Ash whispered, twisting his fingers through Clemont’s blonde locks as the two boys grinded. “You never take this long to do research. You’re always asleep by 1:30.”

“But Ash, I-I...I need to...please, just get off for a second…”

“Need to what?” Ash panted against Clemont’s neck, oozing with lust as his cock strained against his pants. “What is it, Clem?”

“I need to go to the bathroom. Really bad. Please get off!” Clemont breathed in between rhythmic rolls of his hips against Ash’s. 

Ash traced circles around Clemont’s ear with his fingertip, locking eyes with the needy teen. “I know,” he murmured seductively, pressing one hand against Clemont’s stomach harshly. 

Clemont gasped as a second white-hot stream jetted out, blasting through his jumpsuit and splattering against the bulge in Ash’s jeans. Ash groaned from the sudden heated wetness as Clemont hyperventilated, digging his fingernails into Ash’s back and clenching his muscles once more, his face radiating a blush that rivaled the heat below. 

“Oh no, no no no no…”

“I saw the wet spots on your pants. Sorry, Clemont, but it was too hot to ignore.”

Clemont’s face flushed. “Excuse me?”

“Man,” Ash continued as he ground himself harder against Clemont, aroused heavily by the wet sensation on his boxers, “do you know how good it looks when you’re desperate? Even when you try not to, you make faces and you squirm and you just...it’s so good,” he panted, gazing lustfully into Clemont’s panicked eyes. “I just wanna make you burst,” he breathed, licking his lips. 

“A-Ash,” Clemont whispered hoarsely, “I didn’t know you had a...fetish. For this.”

“You bet I do,” the raven-haired boy grunted between what were now feverish dry-humping motions against the blonde. “I want you to let it out on me, Clemont.”

Clemont pulsed, though whether in need for release or in pleasure, he was unsure. “But Ash…”

“Yeah, just...just do that again,” he moaned, closing his eyes and pressing hard against Clemont’s stomach again. Clemont gasped once more, closing his eyes as well as another hot stream erupted from his hard cock, soaking Ash’s jeans with another round of warm, desperate piss. Clemont panted as he struggled to regain control, an extra jet of pee spurting onto Ash’s thigh before he managed to suppress himself. Ash continued his grinding, becoming increasingly turned on by Clemont’s whimpering and squirming. 

“That’s it, Clem,” he groaned, “mmm...I like that…”

“A-Ash,” stammered a blushing Clemont as he ground against the horny boy on his lap, “I can’t...ngh, there’s so much, I gotta…”

“Look into my eyes when you do it,” Ash whispered, overwhelmed with lust. “Please, I can’t stand it. I need you to explode on me.” 

As if meeting his lustful, primal gaze was the final trigger for an otherwise unstoppable event, Clemont squirmed madly as he felt his muscles give way. “Ash, I can’t--agh, ahh, ohhhh...mmmm…” Clemont groaned as his muscles relaxed at last, hot piss streaming from his hard cock all over Ash’s lower body, dribbling down his legs and pooling in golden puddles on the floor. Clemont closed his eyes, practically ecstatic from the feeling of relief as he erupted on Ash. 

“I’m cumming,” Ash panted heavily as Clemont continued his stream. “Ngh..Clemont, I can’t take it, that’s so hot...agh--”

Within seconds, the two boys were bursting together in another way, both arching their backs and clawing at one another, sent over the edge by the pleasure of relief and the accompanying wet friction. As their vision gave way to shimmering stars, they descended from euphoria with fingers entwined and synchronized breaths. Ash rested his head on Clemont’s shoulder. 

“We have to do that more often,” he muttered. “Seriously.”

“Yeah,” Clemont whispered, stroking Ash’s hair as the boy closed his eyes. 

“Clemont?”

“Mmm?”

“Now can we go to bed?”

Clemont began to nod before he found himself at the helm of a rather obvious realization. 

“Can we take a shower first?”


	3. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Clemont go on a smoothie date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Public Sex (kind of), Hands-Free Orgasm, Sexual Teasing.

Science, when committed to every waking moment of the day, had the tendency to quickly become exhausting. Despite Clemont’s overwhelming adoration of research, experimentation and the sheer intake of new knowledge, a break was definitely in order on occasion. And, as usual, the idea came from close to home. As it always did. 

“And there’s a shopping center right down the street from the coffee shop,” Bonnie exclaimed in excitement to an uninterested Clemont during a casual walk down the sidewalks of Lumiose City. “And since we visited during your last gym battle, they’ve built a whole new jewelry store, too!”

“Now that I want in on,” Serena chimed in happily. Clemont sighed deeply, the two girls poised on the cusp of yet another shopping spree, as was predictable each and every time the Lumiose City Limits sign passed the group by. Midway to a state of social exhaustion, a firm pat on his shoulder caught his attention. 

“Hey, Clemont, you said somethin’ earlier about a shop around here that makes juice out of berries, right?”

Clemont grinned at an eager Ash Ketchum. “Mhm. They use fresh berries to make shakes that are healthy and beneficial to both people and Pokemon. Would you like to go try one? They should be just down this street.”

Ash nodded, turning to face the girls. “Bonnie, do you think you could take Pikachu shopping with you guys? I wanna bring back a surprise for it.”

Bonnie beamed, snuggling the electric Pokemon as it leapt from Ash’s shoulder into her arms. “I’d love to! Thank you for letting me take care of it, Ash!”

“Bonnie,” Serena interjected, “that shop over there has free lotion samples for the first two hundred visitors, but the line’s filling up quick! We gotta get over there.”

“That’s their cue,” Clemont groaned as the thrifty shopaholics sped around a corner, disappearing from sight. 

“Now, I’m dyin’ for one of those berry juices,” Ash whined, twining his fingers around Clemont’s. “Come on, please take me there?”

Clemont sighed in mock annoyance. “Well, let’s get going,” he muttered playfully, pulling the boy’s hand as the two made their way to the shop. Between flirty look exchanges and loving hand squeezes, the shop’s door practically appeared out of thin air--unfortunately, going anywhere with Ash was always over far sooner than Clemont would’ve liked. 

“...and one Pecha Berry Blizzard, please,” Ash’s voice wavered in the back of Clemont’s mind. “What about you, Clemont?”

Clemont reeled himself back from another occasional spacing-off. “Huh? O-Oh, right. One medium-sized Colorful Shake, please.” 

“You’re really spacing out today,” Ash whispered as the cashier punched several numbers into the register, yelling orders to the back-of-house staff. “Somethin’ on your mind?”

“It’s nothing,” Clemont reassured the boy, blushing slightly. “Just a bit tired, I guess.”

Within moments, three fresh smoothies on a tray slid in front of the boys. “Man, they’re quick here,” Ash muttered, carrying the tray over to a nearby window-side table booth. 

“Why’d you get two?”

Ash grinned. “Gotta get somethin’ for Pikachu, too. I believe this one’s yours.” Sure enough, the Colorful Shake slid across the table, perfectly coming to rest in front of Clemont. 

“Thanks,” he murmured, sipping delicately at the drink. Despite his best efforts, he could feel himself spacing out again. Well, at least until his eyes wandered a bit.

Sure enough, his dazed expression easily made way for a blend of embarrassment and arousal as Ash, in plain sight for the world to see, slid his tongue around on his straw suggestively, sucking on it while locking eyes with the scientist. Clemont’s face flushed. 

“We’re in _public_ ,” he whispered hoarsely, his heart racing.

“Your point? No one’s lookin’,” he whispered back playfully, continuing to ravish the straw. 

Clemont groaned in both frustration and arousal, feeling himself growing hard under the table as Ash skillfully worked his tongue around the beverage. “K-Knock it off, Ash.”

“You remember how you said something about those weird cells in your head the other day? Mirror somethin’?” he inquired casually, caressing the straw seductively while shooting bedroom eyes at Clemont. 

“M-M-Mirror neurons,” Clemont stuttered, shifting in his seat as the heat between his legs began to throb under Ash’s gaze. 

“Yeah, those things,” Ash beamed, not even pretending to be subtle about his erotic ministrations to the straw anymore. “You said somethin’ about how they picked up stuff you saw and made you feel it, right?”

Clemont’s face flushed, his eyes darting around the room anxiously. “This isn’t--”

“Shh, just consider this an experiment,” Ash murmured with a wink, his tongue resuming its sexual motions on the straw as Clemont’s excitement grew exponentially. The inventor moaned softly, knowing full well the implications Ash was making. Never in his life had Clemont been so jealous of a smoothie straw. 

“Wow,” Ash spoke softly in between lewd oral motions, raising his eyebrows at the cute blonde nerd coming apart at the seams before him. “Science is so amazing.” 

Something about the scenario was getting to Clemont much faster and more intensely than usual. Between the “sex in public” taboo, the torment and denial of Ash-given relief, and the vivaciousness with which Ash worked to arouse him, the inventor was turned on beyond belief. Clemont had orgasmed hands-free only one other time in his life, and it was the first time he saw Ash naked. Somehow, this was bringing him right back to the same level of excitement, and Ash could see it written all over his face. 

“You’re awfully kinky, aren’tcha?” the heavily-aroused Kanto boy teased, rubbing his foot against Clemont’s leg under the table as he struggled to keep himself under control. “I’ve always wanted to make you cum like this,” Ash groaned softly. 

That did it.

Shutting his eyes tightly, Clemont could resist no longer. Clasping one hand over his mouth and slamming his legs together, burst after burst of sinfully hot semen splattered against his jumpsuit, dripping down his legs tantalizingly. Even with his mouth covered, it was still the ultimate struggle to keep from alerting the entire store to the intense orgasm he was having, gasping for air and moaning heavily as he rode it out. Opening one eye tentatively as he settled into his afterglow, waves of embarrassment hit him hard as Ash gaped at him, traces of smoothie dripping over the lid of the cup and down its sides. The boy grinned, rising from his seat with a noticeable bulge that made Clemont shudder. Grabbing both of the smoothies he’d purchased, he motioned for Clemont to get up as well. 

“Okay, it’s official, we’re taking these smoothies to go,” Ash whispered with a wink.


	4. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't always peachy between the boys, especially when one puts his life in danger way too often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Blood, Bruises, Violence, Sexual Violence, Getting the shit beat out of you, Aftercare, Double Orgasm, Sadism, Masochism. Takes place following the events of XY Episode 2.

“I hate to break it to you, but you can be ridiculously hot-headed.”

“Yeah, well, at least I’m not afraid to show some guts.”

“Endangering your life isn’t proving anything, Ash,” Clemont growled. “That was reckless and stupid, and frankly I don’t think I want to travel with someone who won’t live to see the Kalos League.”

Faintly aware of Pikachu’s distressed pleas for peace at his feet, Ash slammed the door to the motel room shut. “Who said I wanted you to travel with me?”

“You did,” Clemont argued, dropping his bag to the floor haphazardly. “You know what was fun? Having this moment where I thought I was going to have to explain a suicide jump to my little sister.”

“What’d you expect me to do, just let Pikachu fall?” Ash snarled, his patience running dangerously low. 

“More than I expected you to jump off of the Prism Tower, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“You know, I don’t need to be hearing this, and neither does Pikachu,” Ash muttered, lowering his voice as he opened the door to the motel room. “Go hang out with Bonnie. I’ll sort this out,” he added softly, gesturing for Pikachu to leave. Reluctantly, Pikachu made its way down the hall, shooting worried over-the-shoulder glances at its trainer with every step. Ash pulled the door shut with an intimidating calmness that made Clemont anxious, as though it took conscious effort for the boy not to completely snap. 

Despite Ash’s protests, Clemont’s anger was justified. Less than four hours after meeting the stubborn teen, he’d already had a panic attack over watching a new friend leap to his death. To care so deeply for a Pokemon was admirable, but the immense terror Clemont had felt in that moment was more than enough to spark a major argument. Now, with an unsettlingly quiet Ash glaring hellfire at him from across the room, Clemont refused to back down, despite hating disputes with anyone more than anything. 

“Some friend you are,” Ash murmured, and Clemont lost it. 

“Some friend I am? Some friend you are that you seriously think I’d be perfectly fine watching you kill yourself over a damn Pokemon!”

Ash’s eyes flashed, his hands balling into fists. “Watch it. You’re about to cross some serious lines there.”

“A Pokemon can protect itself from a situation like that, and you can’t! Excuse me for pointing out the truth, but you’re just a kid, and I’m not going to sit by and let you throw your life away for a stupid--”

_Bam_. With three large, calculated steps across the room, Ash was on him, his fist nailing Clemont’s jaw with a slick cracking sound. Clemont staggered backwards, clutching his face. A strange, metallic taste spread out on his tongue--definitely blood. Looking at an enraged trainer in front of him would normally have the inventor cowering, but this was different. This was Ash. 

“Don’t you ever talk bad about my partner. Ever,” Ash spoke, his voice trembling with rage. “If you think I’m gonna sit here and let you--”

As if instinctively, Clemont returned the favor, clenching a shaky fist and hooking Ash across the face. The same cracking sound was absent, but from the way Ash groaned, he knew he’d hit fairly hard considering his lack of physical strength. With a shaky cough, Ash spat blood onto the wooden floor, locking eyes with Clemont with the intent to kill. Clemont tensed, but could feel his knees shaking in anticipation. 

“Big mistake, kid,” Ash growled, lunging for Clemont and tackling the boy to the ground. Clemont writhed as Ash’s arm snaked around his neck in a chokehold, kicking and flailing in an attempt to get the Kanto teen off of him. Ash wasted no time laying into the inventor, slamming his face with pummel after pummel. Clemont gasped, clawing at Ash’s arm to no avail. Desperately, he sunk his teeth into Ash’s skin, biting down as hard as he could. Ash yelped, yanking his arm away from Clemont’s neck as the inventor felt himself break skin. 

Caught up in a moment’s reprieve, Clemont was brought back to reality by a harsh uppercut to the jaw. The unnerving sound of teeth slamming together filled his ears, and a sharp burn in his mouth accompanied a sudden spurt of that copper taste once more. Holding his mouth, he instinctively curled up, drawing his knees to his chest and burying his head as a furious Ash rained blow after blow upon his back. Blood pouring from his swollen lips, Clemont’s eyes filled with hot tears of pure frustration as Ash continued to shout. 

“You wanna start somethin’? You wanna tell me how to treat my Pokemon? You wanna act like you know me? You don’t know anything about me, and you’ve got no right to act like you do. You think you’re better than me? Is that what this is?”

“God, just shut up!” Clemont sputtered from his fetal position, reaching out to grasp at Ash’s shirt. “You’re so selfish, just shut up, shut up!” 

Without warning, Ash’s punches vanished, only for Clemont to cry out at a sharp kick to his stomach. His face swollen, glasses splattered with blood and tears, Clemont could hardly see the Kanto boy as he bordered on unconsciousness. Another kick came, and another--someone may as well have been stabbing the inventor, for the pitiful yelps he made each time Ash’s foot dug into his flesh. 

“No, _you_ shut up, _you_ shut up, you little--”

“Please,” Clemont whispered, barely audible. Ash stopped abruptly, kneeling down beside the boy as Clemont shook with sobs, clutching his stomach in agony. “Please, God, it hurts so bad,” he murmured through his cries, blood streaming from his mouth to the floor in a small, pitiful puddle. 

Ash blinked, and then blinked again, gazing in confusion at the tiny blonde boy in pain on the floor, curled up and crying, beaten to a bloody pulp. And over what? Ash felt a surge of nausea rush into his throat, suppressed only by unbridled fear and disgust. 

“I’m...oh my God, I didn’t…”

Terrified of the damage done, Ash slid his arms under the inventor, who hissed in agony at the sudden movement. As quickly as was possible, Ash lowered Clemont onto one of the motel beds, panicking internally as the full extent of his rage became obscenely evident. 

Clemont’s whole face had begun to swell, deep purple and blue mingling with flecks of red. Large bumps had begun to rise where his head had taken the most beating, and his lips were shredded and practically cascading blood. Massive black bruises had appeared on Clemont’s hands and neck, and Ash was almost positive they littered the skin underneath of his jumpsuit as well. With a second glance, Ash noticed the skin tucked squarely away under Clemont’s nails--a side effect of desperation to breathe that Ash hadn’t taken heed of until now. As if on cue, Ash’s arm began to sting, torn up in its own right, burning as air bumped against exposed dermis. He winced. 

“You...you gonna be alright?” Ash muttered half-heartedly, already full well knowing the answer to that one. 

Clemont hiccupped between sobs. “It hurts so bad…”

Ash cringed, becoming aware of the damp sensation on his knuckles--definitely blood. “What does? Where does it hurt?”

“Everywhere,” Clemont murmured, his voice cracking as a fresh round of tears poured from under his glasses. The look he gave Ash was enough to give the trainer chills, his heart breaking with each passing second. 

“I-I can help, hang on,” Ash stuttered, unzipping Clemont’s jumpsuit. He winced upon seeing the boy’s stomach--huge splotches of black and blue adorned his abdomen, and Ash’s mind raced. He could’ve seriously injured this kid. He might have, as a matter of fact. “Does anything feel broken?”

“I-I don’t know, it j-just...hurts so much,” he whined, coughing weakly. 

Bordering on self-hatred and his own tearful meltdown, Ash brushed his fingertips lightly over Clemont’s bruises, tracing circles around the particularly nasty ones. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, his voice hoarse. 

Clemont sniffled, raising a battered arm to set his blood-and-tears splattered glasses on the nightstand. “I know,” he murmured, and Ash fell apart. 

“I was...seein’ red, for a minute there. It hasn’t happened in a long time, but...Pikachu means the world to me, I couldn’t stand someone tellin’ me otherwise,” he stammered, his own voice threatening to crack any second as he caressed the blonde. 

“You mean the world to some of us, too, you know,” Clemont spoke softly. 

“I just...I wasn’t thinking. I couldn’t think. I just kinda...broke,” Ash added, fingertips circling a particularly rough patch of bruises near his waist. 

“Ahh, wait, not there,” Clemont hissed, tensing at Ash’s ministrations. 

“Oh, shoot, does that hurt? I’m sorry, I--”

“No, no,” Clemont insisted, “it’s just really sensitive there.

“Sensitive?” Ash asked aloud, answered almost instantly by a noticeable groan sliding from Clemont’s throat. Curious, he raked his fingernails over the same spot, met by a much more vocal sound that could only be interpreted in one way. 

“Do you...are you getting--”

“No, wait, just not that spot, please, I’m sorry, I--”

Ash smirked, cutting off Clemont’s pleas with the sound of the boy’s own soft pleasure sounds as the trainer’s hands dipped lower, tracing invisible shapes just below his waistband. He grinned at the pulsating bulge growing beneath the lower half of Clemont’s jumpsuit, taking the physical reaction as a sign to bring the zipper of the jumpsuit all the way down to his ankles. Sure enough, despite embarrassed whines from Clemont, the boy throbbed behind a flimsy layer of cotton, pushing his hips into the air slightly with each swipe of Ash’s fingernails across his delicate skin. 

“Apparently all of you doesn’t hurt that much,” Ash murmured, his fingers migrating to the bulge. “I think I know how to make you feel better.”

“Ahh, wait, you can’t--ohh, Ash, please, don’t touch that--” he panted, torn between physical and emotional distress at his new friend’s touch. “A-Ash, I don’t--please, I--”

“Shh, stop it,” Ash whispered, slipping Clemont’s boxers down to his knees. “Right after getting messed up like that, huh?” he cooed, winking at the Kalosian boy suggestively. Clemont pulsed in the open air, blushing a deep red at the realization of how exposed he truly was to someone he’d just met earlier today. Despite the soreness in his ribs and stomach, Clemont suddenly became aware of just how much Ash had hit him, with bruises splattered around his body to mark it--a thought that, for some strange reason, turned him on. 

“You left so many marks,” he whispered, breathing heavily as Ash began to massage his cock with the finesse of a professional. “Mm, y-you left marks all over me…”

Ash could feel himself growing hard as he pumped the boy’s heat, massaging the head between his fingertips as he did so. “Yeah? You into that?”

“Y-Yesss,” Clemont groaned, pushing his hips roughly into Ash’s nimble hands. “E-Everyone’s gonna see them...You’re so rough…”

“You like rough?” Ash murmured, continuing his skillful ministrations. “You like playing rough, don’tcha?” 

“S-So much,” Clemont grunted, practically grinding into Ash’s hands, clawing at the blood-stained bedsheets in pleasure. “O-Oh, God, yeah…” 

Ash was pulsing from Clemont’s sounds at this point, pressing himself up against Clemont’s leg as he continued to work Clemont’s cock. “Man, you’re making me so hard, talkin’ like that…”

“It hurts...all my bruises hurt, but...mmm...it feels good, it burns really good…” Clemont panted, melting at Ash’s touch. “Ohh, I like when it hurts…”

“Yeah, I bet you do,” Ash whispered, his own arousal growing more by the minute as he pressed his fingertips down gently into Clemont’s bruises, scraping his fingernails harshly against the damaged skin. Clemont gasped, unable to register the dull, burning sensation as anything but pleasurable. The thick aching feeling wrapped around his body no longer hurt, per say--it hurt, but it hurt so good. 

“Oh, o-oh God, that’s--ahh, Ash,” Clemont whined, writhing underneath the Kanto boy for the second time that day, only out of pleasure this time. Ash could hardly stand this anymore, shaking from arousal by now, with the docile masochist under him panting and squirming. Releasing Clemont’s erection, he fumbled with his zipper just long enough and desperately enough to free his own, throbbing hard with every tiny noise out of Clemont’s lips. Clemont lifted his head to the sight of an erect and very aroused Ash, gazing into his eyes pleadingly. 

“Put it in, please, God, I can’t wait any longer, hurt me,” he begged, spreading his legs and drawing his knees towards his chest. Ash licked his lips, equally as excited as Clemont at the concept of going in dry. Clemont groaned with each small push against his entrance, painfully aware of Ash’s teasing as he prepared to enter the boy. “Hurt me, please, ahh, hurt me,” he whimpered, tugging at his own cock in desperation as pre-cum streamed onto his stomach. 

Ash gave a forceful push that made Clemont yelp, the Kalosian boy’s walls tightening harshly around Ash’s pulsing cock with a pressure that made him catch his breath. Clemont’s insides felt like fire, constricting fiercely around Ash as he slid himself in up to the hilt. Clemont mewled, bouncing his hips up and down in an attempt to push Ash’s monstrous heat further into him. The two boys groaned and panted in sync at the painful yet-oh-so-pleasurable sensation of dry anal sex, aroused beyond belief. Ash, in particular, struggled to control himself as Clemont continued to beg for the dirtiest things imaginable. 

“So big, oh my God, yesss, mmm…” Clemont whimpered, squirming as Ash wrapped a free hand around his cock once more. Clemont closed his eyes, relishing in the swirl of pain and pleasure embracing his body, grinding into Ash’s hand again as a tight pressure wound itself like a coil in his stomach, threatening to snap at any given moment. “Ahh, Ash…”

“Mmm...you keep talking like that and I’m gonna--Ohh, man…” Ash whined as Clemont’s insides squeezed him tightly, a hot and dry feeling that burned in a way Ash never wanted to stop. He could hardly hold on, barely resisting the urge to hit the boy more if only to hear his pleasure sounds. He futilely gave small thrusts in and out, unable to move without the hot, searing pain of sensitive flesh scraping against sensitive flesh--a feeling that neither he nor Clemont could tolerate without harsh moaning. 

“I-I’m gonna...Ash, I can’t, ahh, I-I have to--” 

“Me either, you’re--nghh, so tight…” Ash muttered, feeling his balls tighten as he neared the point of no return. “So tight, oh my God-ohhh, yeah..,” Ash grunted, spiraling into an intense orgasm that wracked his body with electrified pleasure, hardly able to breathe properly as he sprayed hot cum deep into Clemont. The feeling of Ash bursting inside of him was too much, and Clemont quickly followed suit, ropes of seed splattering onto Ash’s hand and his own stomach as he cried out. Riding out his afterglow, he gasped at a second strange feeling inside of him, gazing at Ash curiously as the boy’s breath hitched in his throat once more, his whole body tightening and releasing for a second time in a row, filling Clemont to the brim with semen as a low growl escaped his throat. He squirmed, panting heavily at the delicate pleasure pumping through his veins like fire, digging his fingernails into Clemont’s thighs desperately as his cock pulsed painfully. Clemont groaned at the sensation, becoming increasingly interested in the sexy sight of Ash riding out his second orgasm. 

“Are...are you okay?” Clemont asked, worriedly, between labored breaths. 

Ash only nodded his head slowly, unable to breathe properly, still buried to the hilt inside of Clemont and trembling madly--no doubt from the intensity of two consecutive orgasms tearing him apart from the inside. It took Ash a full minute to ride it out completely, by which point Ash’s essence had begun to drip out of Clemont, pooling in a small puddle on the bedsheets. 

“You...you’re…” Ash struggled to push out between gasps for air, “so tight...it was so...good…”

“That’s not fair,” Clemont whined, his slightly-flaccid penis beginning to grow erect for a second time. “You got to cum twice and I didn’t, and I’m still really sore from earlier.”

Ash grinned, withdrawing himself from the blonde. “Then I guess you’ll just have to punish me for going twice. And we’ll see if we can’t even out the soreness,” he added with a wink, tapping his cheek twice in an invitation for Clemont to take a solid shot at him. Clemont grinned, balling his fingers into a fist and pulling his arm back, lining up his hit, already mapping out where each bruise should go on Ash’s body in his head.

Revenge was so, so sweet.


End file.
